Ella's Ultimate Quest
by FireballX
Summary: A conflict between three great friends Gau,Ella and Scar Face. I have made Scar Face evil in this fan fic coes nobody else does lol! This is also my first anime fan fic so i would aprecite some reviews or an email thanks bye!
1. The Evil Scar Face

****

The Evil Scar Face

" You will pay for this, there is no running now Gau!" screamed Scar Face. Scar Face attacked Gau first to the head second to the body and then a mystical wave of electronic energy hit Gau in the chest. Gau fell unconsciously to the ground.

"Noooooooo!!!" Shouted Ella "You will pay for this Scar Face in more ways than one".

" How can you stop me Ella your strength is no match for mine now I am stronger wiser and more powerful than ever before, you have no chance, muhahahahahaha". Laughed Scar Face.

2 years had passed now, since The attack on Gau ,and Ella was sitting by Gau's parents graves just as she does every year, but this year was very different, she was looking down onto Gau's grave as well.

Ella sat up straight and said. "I am so sorry Gau for not being able to help you, I feel it's all my fault, I would rather me die than you, but I promise before I die I will avenge your death, and lead an attack on Scar Face."

That night Ella was practising her fighting when the door blew open, peering through the doorframe was no other that Scar Face himself. 

"I've got you now Scar Face" Ella cried.

" No, the only way you are going to fight me is at the shadow skill tournament next month, until then farewell muhahahahahaha." laughed Scar Face.

The next few weeks, Ella trained and trained and trained with nothing else in her mind, just the angry grudge she held against Scar Face.

In the mornings she went running for hours until the afternoon, and then in the afternoon she would practice her fighting until the early hours of the morning. Finally the night before the shadow skill tournament had come.

Ella was up bright and early, her mind fixed on the fight against Scar Face, nothing else mattered to her, she didn't care if she died, all she wanted to do is continue with which she promised Gau, to avenge his death. The tournament had begun and Ella watched closely as her fight was drawing nearer and nearer 3 matches to go…2 matches to go.. 1 match to go…. , finally her time was here. 

Ella slowly entered the area, with fierce passion in her eyes, as Scar Face also entered the arena. No words were spoken between the two of them everything was very tense. The match had started, both movin round the circle slowly and Ella leaped with a thundering kick which made Scar Face stumble. Scar face countered with an almighty blow to Ella's chest leaving her on the ground, Scar Face hit her again with a punch and again with a kick. "hahaaha you fool, you are no match for me" shouted Scar Face. Ella looking perished in the eyes, had visions from when Gau fought Scar Face and exactly what she said to him. Ella's eyes now wide with anger leaped towards Scar Face with an almighty scream "argggghhhhhhhh" Ella struck Scar Face across the face then across the legs leaving Scar Face to the ground . Ella knew she could end it here, but how would she finish him off? Ella cleansed her fists together and forced a magnificent ball of fire from her shadow skill gloves. The ball of fire hit Scar Face right into his body, Scar Face was left burning to the ground.

"Burn in hell Scar Face" she said as she spat where he lay. Her promise to Gau was completed and so was her vengeance, the question is what lies in store for Ella now!!!?!!!


	2. The Unexpected

****

The Unexpected

A few months had passed since Ella's extraordinary fight against Scar Face.. A friendship that was together so long was ended so quickly. Anyway since then Ella had so many thoughts and feelings in her mind, she couldn't get over that Gau wasn't with her no more something was missing from her travels and that was company.

Later that night Ella was sitting in a local bar having her favourite drink when the door suddenly opened wide and there was Ella's old friend Therox.

"Therox, is that really you?" cried Ella.

"Ella.. Why yes it is.. I can't believe it, its' been ten years." said Therox.

"Yes" Ella replied.

For hours an hours Ella and Therox were just talking about the old times and what they've both been up to over the years. The bar was about to close so they promised they'd both meet up tomorrow at the local riverside. They said good bye to each other and slipped away into the darkness of the night.

The following morning Ella woke up, got dressed and ran out of the door, she was going to meet up with Therox for the day. As Ella approached Therox she could see him talking to a strange looking man who quickly ran away. "Good morning" said Therox 

"Who was that you were talking to?" Ella questioned.

"That? Erm.. No one just a homeless guy" replied Therox suspiciously.

"Anyway what we gonna do today?" Ella asked

"Well I thought we could go down to the woods for a walk" obliged Therox.

"ok" Ella replied.

Ella and Therox were walking through the woods chatting and looking at the animals around them. Until suddenly there was a huge thud and again and again. "What was that" Therox said

"I dunno let's go check it out". Ella said promptly 

By the time Ella and Therox got there it was to late, a gigantic monster was attacking a small village. Ella soon got involved with the action.

"Hey , you" Ella screamed. The monster just looked at Ella and turned away.

"Do you know you it's bad manners not to look at the person that's talking to you?" Ella said, and jumped in the air and attacked the creature with an almighty kick. Mean while Therox slipped through the trees and disappeared.

"arrrgggghhhh" screamed the monster. As Ella attacked it again leaving its head off it's body with blood flying everywhere, that's the way Ella likes to deal with things. Ella looked around and couldn't see Therox anywhere so she thought nothing of it and retuned to her home. 

As Ella closed the door behind her she was greeted with a warm smell of hot food and candles. "What's this" Ella asked 

"It's dinner for you" replied Therox. As they were eating there dinner Ella asked " Why did you disappear today" 

Therox didn't answer her instead he lent over the table and kissed Ella softly on the lips as Ella did the same back. Ella and Therox disappeared into the her room and spent the night together.


	3. Betrayal

Hey every1 3rd part of the series I am really enjoying writing this that's why no other fanfics have been written for ages but I will do soon enjoy!!!~

****

Betrayal

The bright sunlight peered through the window as Ella slept and all seemed calm and quiet. The door opened slowly with a creek, Ella still fast asleep. As the door opened further open a long leg entered followed by a curved lower body and a strong chest. The stranger's face was covered in a tight mask so no one new the identity of the stranger. Ella awoke with caution and approached her bedroom door and opened it.

To Ella's surprise a person was standing there " Get out of my house if ya don't I will kill you, I'm a champion of Seville" Ella shouted and pulled the person the stranger to the ground. The stranger wiggled ferociously to try and get away from Ella it was no use Ella was to strong. Ella pulled off The stranger's mask and to her surprise it was an old friend she thought was dead. "Fowari.. Is that really you?" 

"Yes" replied Fowari. The door opened and Therox entered the room "Hi Ell.. Who's this?" questioned Therox.

"It's my old friend Fowari"

Later that day Ella and Fowari were catching up talking about how everyone thought Fowari was dead and as they were doing so Therox sneakily left the house. Therox went to meet the same man he did at the woods but this time was talking to him a lot longer. "So is he going to be there tonight?" asked Therox 

"Yes everything is under control, nothing to worry about" replied the man

"There better not be I want this under control, I just want to get rid of her" shouted Therox.

Meanwhile back at the house Ella and Fowari decided to go to the local tavern to get some drinks. "So Fowari I need to tell you something really important that happened while you were gone." 

"What is it " Fowari asked.

"Well… it's Ga.." 

"hahahahahahaha I have you now Ella" 

"Who who are you?" Ella Screamed.

" I am The Fire Demon, the most feared beast in Seville. I am hear to destroy you, hahahahahaha" laughed the Fire Demon.

Ella jumped in the air and attacked the fire demon, nothing worked. The Fire Demon through an almighty fireball towards Ella but she dodged it, The Fire Demon let off another ball of fire which hit Ella this time leaving her to tumble to the ground.

"Please Fowari destroy him use your spells" said Ella desperately.

Fowari picked up a card Water blast it said on the card and she threw it towards The Fire Demon. "argghhhh" The Fire Demon screamed in pain. "Again Fowari again" shouted Ella. Ice was the next card she used and also threw it at The Fire Demon and froze him. Fowari leaped in the air and .. Therox kicked Fowari to the ground "You BASTARD" Ella roared "You traitor" 

" I have to do this I have to defeat the champion of Seville which is you Ella but will kill anything that gets in my way like Fowari" 

"Sorry Fowari but your time is over" 

"Noooooooo" Ella said and leaped towards Therox with an almighty kick.

"Finish him now Fowari, finish that demon." Fowari attacked the demon and destroyed it but Ella was still fighting Therox. "Why could you do this to me Therox" as Ella kicked him again and again and again until no noise cam out of Therox's mouth only blood. "That bastard deserved to die Fowari, no one Betrays me."


End file.
